69 WEEK
by tony-luvv
Summary: Sunday 6/3 to Saturday 6/9 Smut/Lemon Shorts. All Tony Stark focused with different relationships each chapter.
1. Beautiful Boy (BrockTony)

**DAY 1: SUCK ME SUNDAY Brock and Tony June 3rd**

 **Warning: Blowjobs. Please don't read if you're under age.**

* * *

He woke up with his arms tied above his head and Brock's mouth swallowing his dick. He pulled at the bonds, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through Brock's brown hair and tug at the short strands. But the cloth tying him to the bed post held strong.

He whined, desperate to move but stuck in place. Strong hands caressed his thighs making him shiver. But Brock continued to play with him. Sliding his head up and down his hard cock, the genius keened. Brock's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and slightly chapped lips scratched along his length with every pull. When his lover pulled away from him, cock left unguarded by the unforgiven chill of the air he trembled. Automatically his legs tried squeezing together but Brock held him open. Keeping him displayed for the greed and pleasure of his lover.

A shark-like grin promised him dirty things but his words wrote it in stone, "I'm not finished yet honey." Actions remained teasing with his rough stumbled cheeks rubbing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. It burned but in the best of ways.

"Please…" He wanted it, that mouth on him, torturing him in the worst way possible. He wanted those skilled lips wrapped around him. He wanted Brock to suck him off until he could shoot his load down his throat.

But he also wanted this, the dragged out process that left him desperate. The teasing and waiting that made him act out, begging for a release that only Brock could give him.

"Please what?" The rasp in his voice did things to him and the fact that it was more noticeable because _his_ dick had been down that throat…the desire for this man burned deep in his belly. His hips twitched up and wiggled, trying to draw the man's attention back to his aching cock but Brock didn't budge. His devilish smirk and piercing gaze watched his flustered face like a hawk. "Tell me baby, I want to hear you _say it_."

Frustrated tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and his hands clenched in their bindings, " _Please daddy_ ," Brock's hand twitched, gently squeezing the base of his cock at the name, "I want…I want to _**cum**_." His hips moved, thrusting up to emphasize the _want – no the_ _ **need**_ to be played with.

Finally that hand holding him moved and he whined, facing turning to the side and hiding in his bicep. "Anything you ask for baby." The sweet warmth of Brock's mouth latched onto his cock head, giving it a hard suck that made his toes curl. Since the day they started this, Brock had made him someone he'd never thought he'd be in bed. Sex for him was normally fast past, whether it was with man or woman. A drunken rump in billionaire Tony Stark's bed. But it was never like that with Brock. A deadly and dangerous man like Rumlow took great care and pleasure in taking him apart in bed. Working him up and taking him down until he was nothing but putty in the man's hands to shape and mold.

His heart thundered in his ears blocking out his faint cries as Brock worked him up again. Tongue pulling dirty tricks by putting pressure in all the right places or stopping at the head to toy with his slit. It all built up to that wonderful feeling in his lower belly that told him he was almost there. "Oh please daddy, please! I'm s-so close!"

Brock would be smiling if his mouth wasn't full. His baby made the sweetest noises for him, begging so pretty. It might just be time to reward his beautiful boy. Rumlow pulled up, mouth sucking at the head of his baby's dick while he got a hand on him. With his right hand jerking him, he watched his baby, waiting for that perfect moment.

Within a few pumps he saw it, the moment it got right on the edge. Tony's stomach clenched, his ass raised just the slightest amount and his eyes squeezed shut. Without warning, he used his left hand to shove a dry finger up Tony's unsuspecting ass. At the same time he squeezed the dick in his hand on the up pull and Tony shot off.

Cum spurt into his waiting mouth and he swallowed it down.

After he got it all down he came up for air and to watch his baby twitch through the aftershocks. It was ridiculous how sexy Stark was laid out before him, wrecked as he is. He pulled his finger out and took great delight in the little gasp that escaped those pink sinful lips.

He moved, stretching over Tony so he could release his hands and bring them down to his sides. He laid beside him, pulling him close so he could curl into his lover into his chest and rub feeling into the arm exposed to him. Tony panted into his neck and pushed up against him. "How do you feel hun?"

Tony squirmed, "Good." He moved the slightest bit just then. But it was enough that he felt Brock's forgotten erection graze against his hip. "You didn't…?"

"Don't worry about it babe."

"But–"

"Shh, it's okay baby. Just go back to sleep for now, will handle that later 'kay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Comments and Favorites please :))**


	2. My Beautiful Star (BuckyTony)

**DAY 2: MOAN FOR ME MONDAY Bucky and Tony June 4th**

 **Warning: Anal Sex.**

* * *

James looked up at him from his position on his lap, love and happiness shimmering in his bright blue eyes. He can't believe they were here, sitting on clean sheets covering a bed resting in a house that had a beach side view. Enjoying their honeymoon. Three years battling against inner demons and the doubts of other's to prove that they were a good fit and that they could love each other for better or worse. Goals reached and endless setbacks aside, Tony walked down the aisle and married the love of his life.

And tonight, Bucky had promised to drown him every ounce of love he feels for him. Tonight he'll make love to him.

"You're the star that shines brighter than the moon on my darkest nights."

Hands, flesh and metal, gripped the bottom of his naked bum and positioned him over his rock hard cock. Lips sucked claims into his exposed neck as he was lowered. Like many times before, James slid inch after inch of his cock into his tight little ass. Even though he's taken this dick more than a hundred times, sitting here taking it for the first time as husbands, it felt like the first. He moaned, humming his appreciation until he was stuffed full.

"No matter what happened, no matter what was said, you made me feel like my feelings, my actions, my words meant something."

They sat in the center of the bed, connected in the most intimate way possible, foreheads pressed together and wedding rings gleaming in the soft light of the room. No matter how many times they did this, Tony knew he'd never get tired of it. The feel and weight of James filling him up, the passion with which James fucked him. All of it, he wanted it every day for the rest of his life.

When he was ready he started to move, lifting up slightly on his knees only to rock back down in a dirty grind of their hips. He moaned when Bucky's hips met him each time. It felt good and just what he wanted. His moans and soft panting mixed with Bucky's own until he captured his lips, kissing him because he could.

"Your genius leaves me breathless. You could talk circles around me. Using words I'll never understand let alone be able to pronounce and yet somehow you never make me feel stupid."

Tears gathered in his eyes and he grabbed his big headed husband, kissing him silent. If only for a moment. Everything Bucky was saying was getting to him, making his heart ache because it wasn't big enough to hold all the love he held for this man. Overwhelmed and needing an outlet he pushed James away, gently but persistently until the man was flat on his back. Chiseled stomach on display and toned chest laid out for him to balance on. He leaned forward, letting Bucky's dick slide out of him until he was craving to feel it stuffed inside him again. So he pushed back, pushing his ass into Bucky's lap and grinding down against it. When he pulled up and started a rhythm, riding his husband's cock, James rose to meet him every time. Working with him in a partnership, one that will carry on beyond their bed and this room.

"Your eyes are the brightest thing I've ever seen. The way the glow when you're inventing something, the glimmer of happiness when you've succeeded. The fact the everyday for the rest of my life those eyes are going to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before bed, god Tony, it makes me want to cry."

He was already crying.

"Shut up James," his hips picked up pace and so did Bucky's, "just shut up and make love to me you love-sick fool."

"But I'm your fool, your love-sick idiot, your _**husband**_."

Spurred on by his own words, James planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips. It would have sent Tony flying if it weren't for the grip his hands had on his hips. With all the passion and love he'd built over the years James through it into his hips. The force of it brought Tony closer to the edge, his one hand had fallen to the bed, desperately gripping at the sheets while the other stayed flat over Bucky's beating heart.

"I love you James, I love you with everything I am." It was rushed and came out breathy from his pants but it needed to be said. Especially since every thrust was pounding into his prostate. He moaned, singing a song only James could compose.

Together, they came. James hips suspended in the air, cock pushing strips of cum deep inside of him. His own release painted a picture of their love across Bucky's body as they seemed to freeze in time.

Tonight was far from over but no matter what their love was forever written in the stars. Tonight would only be one of many to fill their dark skies.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


	3. Sleeping with the Enemy, Magic

**DAY 3: TONGUE ME DOWN TUESDAY Loki and Tony June 5th**

 **Warning: Rimming and Magic**

* * *

"Relax Anthony, I promise nothing will hurt."

"I know you're trying to sound reassuring Lokes but I don't feel assured." He has no idea what brought this on but one minute he's in the lab working on a coded update for JARVIS and the next Loki's zapping him into the bedroom. _Don't worry Tony_ , he said. _It'll feel good_ he said. He wanted to call bullshit so bad, but sex with Loki was so exciting.

He looked back at his magic wielding lover, thinking over the last few months. The months spent sneaking around the team and SHIELD, carrying on with a sexy affair that would probably bankrupt this company if word ever got out. They were enemies outside the bedroom, fighting on opposites sides in the light. But at night, away from prying eyes, they were slaves to lust.

He took into account his current state, standing butt naked with nothing but a cloth tying his hands together. In front of him, Loki was still fully clothed and holding another black cloth, asking to tie it around his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm imploring the color system and JARVIS if I can't handle something."

Loki smirked down at him, _smug bastard_ , "Of course…may I?" He held the cloth a little higher and it caught his gaze. Nothing good had every come from him being blindfolded. Too many kidnappings throughout his life that he never thought to apply it to the bedroom. Standing here now, with his known enemy asking to blind him, it was nerve wracking, but he was so damn curious. He had to see this thing played out.

He gave a firm nod that rivaled his inner turmoil and let skilled hands secure the blindfold. It only took a second but then Loki was stepping back, hands falling to his tense shoulders to massage them. "Color?"

"…Green." He took a few calming breaths, to steady himself when Loki bent down to kiss his cheek. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the act, having not seen it coming. The mage chuckled but reframed from commenting, instead trailing hands over his body that had him shivering.

Loki's body ran cool, so the hands tickling his skin did nothing but raise the hairs from the chill and excitement. One hand ran down his arm and grabbed his secured wrists, bring them up and over Loki's head. He let the mage control him, putting way to much trust in his hands but making no moves to stop this. Loki grabbed under his ass and lifted him, he didn't hesitate to wrap his legs around that trim waist.

They moved, he wanted to ask where they were going but soft lips pressed against his. The kiss was quickly followed by that wicked tongue that devoured his open mouth. Lost in the kisses, he squeaked and arched off of the cool surface Loki pressed him against. "Tonight," Loki pulled back, mouth moving to his neck, right below his ear, "I will pleasure with only my tongue."

"Oh god…" He moaned, head thrown back and his neck bared for Loki's hungry mouth.

"You may worship me another time…" _Cheeky bastard_.

Loki kept him there against the wall, teasing him with promised words and working him up. Everything felt like it was intensified with his hands tied and sight blocked off. Every whisper he felt the tingle of air against his skin. Every shift of his body he felt the power of the god holding him. Every swipe of his tongue was a promise to what was in store.

"Damn it Loki, _do_ something!"

Tony didn't need eyes to know this fucking bastard was smirking right now, "What would you have me do Anthony?" He groaned and banged his head on the wall.

"I don't know, something, _anything_ just do it now...I need… _ **more**_."

In a flash of magic he couldn't even _see_ they were on the bed. Loki on his back and Tony sitting on display in his lap. The silk of his under shirt felt soft against his balls. "Oh Anthony, you look so good like this. Naked and tied up, cock hard as you sit above me. In fact, you'd look even better _sitting on my face_."

Something in the air shifted, warmth wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words, it was terrifying but exciting. He certainly wasn't doing anything and it felt as though Loki hadn't moved from where he was beneath him. His hands nowhere to be found on Tony's body since he couldn't feel them.

The warmth that had to be Loki's magic caressed his body and moved him. Keeping him suspended in the air. His legs were spread and his whole body tipped back like he was laying on an invisible lounge.

The first swipe of a cool wet tongue had his legs twitching and hands straining against his bonds. He tired reaching down to feel and 'see' what was going on but the warmth of magic kept his hands curled close to his chest. The only thing he could feel besides air was the bed beneath his feet.

One of Loki's hands finally touched him, curling around the back of his thigh and pulling him down. Down onto…. _oh my god_.

Loki, God of Mischief, enemy of SHIELD was using his magic to suspend him in air above his face to eat him out. "Color…?"

"Gr-Green."

"Good." Tony shrieked as that clever tongue licked at his tint and up under his balls. Only to quickly go back to his hole and explore. Tony moaned and squirmed but the magic held him in place above the mage. His body twitched with every tease of that wicked tongue until Loki pushed it inside him. His tongue wiggled and stretched to reach inside him while his lips caressed his rim. Loki's hands did nothing to help, instead taking to kneading his plump ass and thick thighs.

Above him, Tony was lost to it all. Moaning, whimpering, even begging the god, "More Loki, god _so good_. Don't stop, please – _please_ just don't…stop." Loki did exactly that, pulling his down and putting more weight on his face. But at the same time it put his tongue deeper inside of him.

Tony let go, losing himself to the sensations. Allowing the god to manipulate him however he saw fit. He was so into the rim job he missed the shift in magic. How it almost vibrated with a new spell being cast. But he wasn't ignorant for long because he felt it, inside of him.

If his eyes weren't covered they would have shot open, shocked and searching for answers because what the hell, "Loki! What – what are you – what is that?" His squirming returned but the magic surrounding him clamped down, halting all his wiggling.

Loki changed, no morphed, his tongue. Making it longer, slicker, thicker. This new tongue reached deeper inside of him, pressing against him in the most delicious ways. It was strange and he couldn't see what it was, but it felt… _good_. Then it pressed against his prostate. His moan could have been mistaken for a scream it was so loud. But Loki had locked onto his target, massaging and assaulting his prostate with that foreign tongue.

His breathing picked up, and his laid there in the air panting as his orgasm built up, only a little more.

The magic shifted again and the tongue inside him changed. Growing shorter and wider, its texture changed too. One hard, rough swipe of his prostate and he came, untouched onto his self.

His release was overwhelming and consumed him. He must have blanked out because suddenly the blind was removed and his eyes fluttered open to the sight of Loki hovering above him. Smirk all-knowing as he watched him come down. "Well?"

He took a deep breath, "You know for once, I don't want to know."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
